Light Meets Darkness
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Kari learns the truth about Ken.


****

Light Meets Darkness

__

I do not own Digimon. Allthough, I wouldn't mind working for the company one day! This is sorta like a sequel to "Two Guys, One Night," if you'd like. Since soooo many of you asked for one!

Ken grumbled while working on his plan to stop the digidestined on his computer. "Every time they knock down a tower, a digimon can digivolve." He said to himself, typing away.

"Honey, what are you doing in there?" his mom called from the kitchen.

Ken quickly exited out of his program and started playing solitaire, incase she were to walk in without knocking, "Uh, no-nothing."

She knocked on the door, "I made you some breakfast."

"Thanks, Mom." He sighed and then got up to pick up his yellow shades. "Why do I feel that I have to destroy them?" he asked himself. "And the digiworld?"

************************

"Hey, Kari, wait up!" Davis shouted behind her.

"No, no, no, go away," she whispered, "go away, pleasee!"

"Heeyyy!" he laid his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "Can I walk to school with you?"

She shrugged, "I guess so…"

Yolei walked up and put her arm around Kari, "hey, Kari, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh, sure," she mumbled.

"I'll bring her right back, Davis!" Yolei said and then pulled Kari aside. "Listen, this might not be any of my business, but…do you like Davis?"

"You're right, Yolei, it's not really none of your business," Kari told her, "but I'll tell you. Sure, Davis seems like an okay guy, but I don't like him more than a friend."

"Oh, so, is there someone else you're interested in?" Yolei asked.

Kari blushed, "You know what, I just forgot I had to talk to the teacher about something!" she ran off to the school, leaving Davis and Yolei behind.

"Yolei, what did you say to her?" Davis demanded.

"It was just girl talk, Davis," she said with a smile, "You wouldn't understand."

"Hey, Davis, heads up!" the soccer goalie shouted, throwing him the soccer ball. "Let's play!"

Davis smiled and caught the ball, "sure, why not!?"

Kari met T.K, Cody and Izzy in the computer room in front of the computer with the digital gate. They were talking about the digimon emperor.

"Have you seen this guy yet?" Izzy asked.

"Yes," T.K said, "He wears funky yellow sunglasses and he's always got a bad hair day."

Cody nodded, "and he's got a bad attitude!"

"That about sums it up right there!" Kari included, walking in. "Hey guys."

"Hey Kari," T.K greeted with a smile.

"Have you seen anyone that looks like him in this world?" Izzy asked Cody.

Cody shook his head.

"Me neither," T.K said. "How 'bout you, Kari?"

Kari closed her eyes in thought, trying to remember, "Don't think so."

"This is weird," Izzy said, "just plain weird! How could there be a kid in the digiworld trying to destroy it?"

"Got me," T.K shrugged.

"I've got an idea!" Kari said, snapping her fingers, "we'll take a picture of him and see if we find someone here that matches his identity!"

T.K gave her a high five, "great idea, Kari! Let's go!"

"No time like the present," Cody added with a smile.

"Wait for us!" Yolei shouted with Davis behind her. 

"Ready?" T.K asked, getting out his digivice.

"Ready!"

"So, where's this digimon emperor?" Izzy asked, putting his hand on his hip and looking the digiworld over, "and Tentomon?"

"Right here, Izzy!" Tentomon announced, flying overhead.

"Uh, what's that?" Cody mumbled, pointing in the distance.

"Whatever it is, it's headed right for us!" Yolei cried, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"Never fear, Yolei," Hawkmon told her.

"Wait, it looks familiar," Kari said, taking a step forward and squinting. "Why is the forest burning?"

"Hey, it's Meramon!" Izzy recalled, "and he doesn't look very happy!"

Meramon left a burning trail behind him as he went to the digidestined. "Well, I guess we fight fire with fire!" Davis said, turning to Veemon, "ready?"

"You bet!" Vemon said.

"Digiarmor Energize!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve too…Flamedramon the fire of courage!"

"Go get him, Flamedramon!" Davis shouted then looked at Kari, "Don't worry Kari, I'll protect you."

Kari sighed and folded her arms. "I can take care of myself," she looked at Gatomon, "besides, it's Gatomon's job to protect me, not yours!"

"That's right!" Gatomon said.

"Oh, man," Davis groaned.

They heard evil laugher, "what the? It's _him!_" T.K cried.

Flamedramon and Meramon began to grapple.

"Fireball!" (I think that's Meramon's attack…)

"Flame Fist!"

"You should give up now," the digimon emperor shouted to them, "or I'll have Meramon barbecue you all!"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," Cody shouted back.

"Hey, do you see that control spire?" Izzy shouted to Flamedramon. "I think you know what to do!"

"Yeah, come on, Flamedramon! Waste it!"

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon shot Meramon back into the control spire, cracking it. The dark ring around Meramon's rist broke, "hey, what happened?" he asked when he came too.

"You were controlled by that black ring," Flamedramon told him.

"Well, at least it wasn't a black gear stuck in my back."

Izzy's digivice began beeping, "Prodigious!"

"What?" Cody, Davis and Yolei gasped.

"Your turn, Tentomon!"

"Tentomon Digivolve to…Kaubuterrimon!"

"That is the biggest bug I have ever seen," Yolei said, amazed and disgusted.

"Trust me, he gets bigger," Izzy told him.

"Elecktro Shocker!" the blast from Kaubuterrion brought the spire down.

"No. Noooooo!" the Digimon Emporer shouted, picking up the remains of his spire. "Not again!" He stood up and glared at the digidestined "you idiots!"

"Talkin' to me?" Davis demanded, pointing to himself and acting tough. "Alright, buddy, I'm sick of all this! I'm gonna teach you a lesson."

"Oh, brother," Kari mumbled. Then remembered the picture. She picked up her camera and started taking pictures of the digimon emperor, "Davis, out of the way!" she shouted. 

"Taking pictures of me?" the digmon emperor demanded.

"As a matter of fact, I am!"

"Give me that!" he started to walk to her to take the camera, but Davis tripped him. He fell right at Kari's feet.

"oops, sorry!" Davis sneered with fake remorse. "You okay?"

The digimon emporor spat the sand out of his mouth. His glasses fell off his face and looked up at Kari. Kari looked in his dark eyes. _Why do I feel so cold? Flamedramon and Meramon are right her! Is Fridgimon here somewhere?_ She asked herself.

"I'm getting out of here," he said as he got to his feet. "Till next time, digidestined!" laughing wickedly, he began to disappear.

"Hey, don't you leave! I'm not done with you, digimon emperor!" Davis shouted, running to him and he jumped to tackle the digimon emperor but he disappeared and Davis fell down. "Ow, I hurt myself."

"Well, we got what we came for!" Kari said, waving her camera.

"I guess we better get to class now," T.K said, "or we'll have to stay after school to write sentences on the chalkboard!"

After what seemed like long day, Kari prepared her backpack for home. "I was awflully close to being late," she said to herself. "I better not make a habit of this."

As she went out the double doors, she heard Izzy call after her, "Hey, Kari! Can I borrow you for a sec?"

"What is it, Izzy?"

"Are you going to use those pictures of the digimon emperor now?"

She nodded.

"Want me to come with you in case you need help?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "thanks Izzy, I'll manage."

Izzy stepped back, "okay, could you email me what you come up with? And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to…"

"Thanks, Izzy," she said, "I'll let you know if I need help, k? See ya tomorrow."

She had just turned on her block and as she ran, her foot hit a crack and she fell face down. Nothing was broken, including her camera. 

"Hey, are you alright?" a low voice asked her.

"Think so."

"Here, let me help you," she felt strong arms pull her up and she saw familiar dark eyes. "Where's the fire?" he asked.

"Huh?" she mumbled, lost in his eyes.

"Running away from somebody?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh," she blushed, "I was just in a hurry to get home."

"Teachers piling the homework?" he asked, his smile turning to a grin.

"Yeah, something like that." She couldn't move her eyes from his. _Why do I feel so cold? Why do I have the feeling I've seen him somewhere? Those eyes, they look so cold. I've seen them before, but where?_

He took her hand in his and laid his other over it. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine. Thanks."

"My name's Ken."

"Yeah, I've seen you on T.V you're a genius!"

Ken blushed. "What's yours?"

"Kari."

"Well, Kari," he said, "you be careful, okay?"

"I will, thank you." She stepped carefully to her house as Ken walked by her. 

With his hands in his pockets, Ken walked home, wondering how he could be so foolish to help her. 

Kari downloaded her pictures on the computer. "Darn, Davis is in the way in most of these!" she groaned, clicking her mouse through the pictures and cropping them. "Hmm, what if I remove these glasses?" she asked herself. "I really should've taken the picture when his glasses fell off!" she nearly kicked herself for not doing so, but she was so stunned back there. She couldn't even move. She might not have had enough film.

Kari studied the digimon emperor's eyes. "What is it about his eyes?" she asked. "They look so cold. I've seen them before, but where?"

"Kari, honey, come look at this! The genius is on T.V again!" her mom called.

Kari came out of her room and leaned against the door frame. A reporter was interviewing Ken. "So tell me, what do your friends think of you?"

Ken was silent, "I uh, don't have any."

"Oh come on," the reporter urged, "a brilliant kid like you must have a lot of friends."

Ken shook his head, "no, I don't have any friends. I'm too busy I guess." He forced a smile.

Kari walked closer to the T.V and put her hand on the screen. _He has no friends, how sad. Well, I'll be his friend._

"You'll get brain damage if you sit so close to the T.V!" Tai said with a laugh, rubbing Kari's head.

Kari smiled, "would you believe he doesn't have any friends?" she asked. 

"No way!"

Kari nodded and brought her camera up to take a picture of Ken on the T.V, but she was out of film. She went back to her room to make a few print outs and send the pictures to Izzy. She also sent one to Mimi. "We'll find this guy," she promised, "he's in this city somewhere!"

The next day they met up a bit earlier in the computer room Tai, Matt, Joe and Sora were there and was Izzy. Kari gave the print outs to the others. One without his glasses and one with. "I did my best to cut the glasses out." She told them. "Doesn't he look familiar to either of you?"

They all shook their heads. "But this will help us somehow." T.K said.

"Why don't we go and pay him a visit?" Davis said.

"Wait a minute," Kari interrupted, "are you sure about this? Maybe we should wait until it gets dark. Remember, he doesn't come out at night."

"That's a good idea Kari," Joe said, pushing his glasses up his nose, "but he's probably in this world at night. If we go there at night, he might not be there."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Might as well go now," Izzy said. 

They passed through the portal close to the digital emperor's hide out. "Is that…where he lives?" Kari gasped.

Although he should've been used to it by now, Joe ran his hand through his now longer hair and sighed, "this place never ceases to creep me out."

They heard laughter inside. The doors opened.

"See what I mean?" Joe told them. Then shrieked when he felt something slide by his feet. "Gomamon! You scared me!"

"Hi Joe!" Gomamon climbed up on Joe's shoulders.

"Hi Gomamon," Joe moaned.

"Should we go in?" Sora asked.

"The doors are open," Tai answered, "might as well."

"Tai, I think it's dangerous," Matt disagreed. "He might be leading us in a trap."

All the other former digidestined groaned. Joe stepped between them before things got out of hand. "Tai's right," Joe said, "if we go in, I'm sure we'll get answers to our questions. And Matt has a point, sure it's dangerous. But when you think about it, haven't we done a _lot _risky and dangerous things here? We're the digidestined, either we can go home and leave our questions unanswered or we can go inside and see what this kid is like. What is it gonna be?"

"Wow Joe, you should think of becoming a counselor instead of a doctor," Tai said.

Joe smiled, "I'll keep that in mind when I have to do a messy surgery."

"I'm with you, Joe," Izzy said, "besides, he's just a kid. Piedmon was much worse!"

"Exactly," Joe agreed.

They walked inside and the doors shut behind him, "I guess there's no backing out now." Cody commented. Then suddenly, lights flashed on and they were all separated. 

"What is this, a fun house?" Tai demanded.

"I'm not having fun!" Joe cried, falling next to him.

Agumon and Gomamon slid down to them, "Wheeee!" Gomamon said to Agumon, "let's go again!"

"Gomamon!"

Sora and Yolei were in another room together. "Tell me this is a dream!" Yolei cried.

"Calm down," Sora chided. "We'll be fine as long as we stick together.

Matt and Izzy ended up in room like the other two. "Well, this is turning out to be an adventure," Izzy said as he picked himself up.

"I told you it was going to be a trap," Matt mumbled into the ground which sounded like _I 'tod you I' gonna 'e a wap._

Davis and Cody fell through a slide into a similar room, "man, I'm separated from Kari!" Davis started banging on the wall.

"You still got me, Davis," Veemon said.

"I wonder how we're supposed to get out of here," Cody said, thinking to himself.

However, T.K and Kari ended up alone. Kari was at the top of a tower in front of a large computer and T.K was in a cell with some imprissoned digimon. 

"Visiting hours already?" Elecmon said.

"I don't know," Ogremon answered.

T.K pulled himself up, "Patamon, where are you?"

"I'm right here T.K."

"Oh, there you are, where's Kari?"

"My guess is that she's with the digimon master," Chumon said.

"She's _what_?"

When she came to her senses, Kari pulled herself up to find her camera was gone. 

"Looking for this?" a low voice said to her, swinging the camera.

"Give it back!" Gatomon hissed.

"I think I'll keep it," he put in his pocket.

Kari stood up and looked at the digimon emperor, "what is a kid like you doing in the digiworld?" she demanded, pointing her finger to him. "You have no place in it!"

"So, why don't you just kick me out?"

"Only digidestined can come to the digiworld, you said so yourself!"

"I am a digidestined." He said flatly.

"No way!" she backed up. Gatomon shielded her.

"It's true. I have a digivice and a digimon."

Wormmon slithered around the digimon emperor's feet. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"If you're a digidestined, then why are you trying to destroy it?" Kari shouted. "Why? Answer me!"

"Because, I," he lost his words. He never really knew why.

"Welllll? Whatever did the digital world do to you? What drives you to delight in watching the digimon fight among each other?"

"I suppose that I wanted to be different." He said.

"What kind of answer is that?" she snapped. "You're so pathetic!"

Her comment somehow scratched his heart and echoed in his mind. _You're so pathetic! Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic!_ He shook his head and rubbed the side of his face.

"My friends and I will make you pay!" she threatened, "how dare you do this to the digital world! The digimon were living so peacefully."

The digital emperor stepped back, "your friends?"

"Yeah, _friends!_ But I bet you don't even know what it's like to have friends, do you?"

He shook his head and looked down. When he raised his head, the anger and hate disappeared from his face. He pulled off his glasses, his eyes full of hurt. "I don't have any friends," he said pitifully. 

Kari gasped, the words echoing in her mind. _I don't have any friends. I have no friends. No friends, no friends._ Her mind flashed back to the T.V. It sounded so much like Ken's voice, the face looked the same. Pathetic and pitiful. The eyes the same. Cold and dark. Her eyes widened, "You're you're…Ken!"

Ken nodded. "Yes."

"I don't believe it!"

"Hi Kari," he said, trying to smile.

"You remember me?"

He nodded and stepped forward to her, his hand stretched out. Kari backed away, Gatomon holding her back. "You touch her and I'll tear you to shreds!"

"Don't touch me," Kari told him. "You're evil."

Ken stopped and pulled his hand back, "why can't I have any friends?"

"I guess trying to destroy the digiworld has something to do with it." Gatomon said.

"You're not being very nice," Wormmon said.

"Oh, go eat dirt!" Gatomon snapped. 

"I don't want to hurt you," Ken said. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Ken," Kari said, tears coming to her eyes, "why, why?"

"I don't know." He reached out his hand again, "but I now I know I don't want to be the digimon emporoer anymore."

Kari sighed and thought about taking his hand. She looked in his eyes, "I'll be your friend." Then took his hand.

Then down below in the room Cody and Davis were stuck in, Cody finally though of a plan. "Of course, why didn't I think of it earlier?"

"What?" Davis said.

"Wake up, Armidillomon!" Cody said, kicking his digimon gently but enough to get him up, "time to get out of this place!"

"I was waiting for your command!" 

"Digiarmor Energize!"

"Armidillomon armor digivolve to…Digmon the drill of knowledge!"

There was great rumbling underneath the castle and everyone started asking what it was. The castle fell apart, floors followed by walls and up to the tower. Kari started to lose her footing and ken lost her grip on Ken's hand.. Behind her was nothing but air and it was a long way down.

"Ken!" she cried, holding her hand out.

"Kari!" Ken shouted, reaching for her hand. He grabbed it and threw his cape around her. 

"Hey, we've made it!" Joe cried and then took a deep breath, "it was stuffy in there."

"Where's Kari?" Tai demanded, "Kari?"

"I thought she was with you," Davis said.

"I thought she was with you," Tai said back, "or you!" he said to T.K.

"Yeah…so did I!" Davis and T.K said in unison.

Then underneath the rubble, they heard a commotion. "What's that?" they gasped.

Ken stood up through the rubble, his cape and uniform torn up. Coughing, he pushed the rubble of off him and pulled his cape away to examine Kari. "Speak to me," he said to her, laying her down and crouching down to her. "Please, wake up."

"Get away from her!" Davis ordered, running to him and then Gatomon got in the way. 

"Stop, he's a digidestined!" she shouted, "He's one of us!"

"He is?" they all mumbled in unison, "but he's evil!"

"He saved Kari. Remember when you all thought I was evil? Then Kari changed me? She was able to change the digimon emperor."

"You mean, the digimon emperor saved her?" T.K said.

Kari coughed and wheezed as Ken brushed hair from her face, "are you alright?"

Kari opened her eyes, _that voice_ she thought, _those words_, _I've heard them before._ 'Are you alright?' where his words.

"You're not hurt are you?" Ken asked.

Kari blinked, "Ken?"

"The digimon emperor is Ken?!" the digidestend cried.

Ken put her arm around his neck and pulled Kari to her feet as he wrapped his arm around her waste. Dazed and confused, Kari looked at him and asked, "Ken, why did you save me?"

Ken smiled, "because Kari, _you_ saved _me._"

****

The End. Sweet, isn't it?


End file.
